


Bubble

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [28]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, M/M, eddie is alive, ronnie is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: It's a family get together





	

A happy laugh filled the air as a young child ran around the back yard in a blur.

 

“Bart! Be careful!” Barry shouted at his toddler as he held the one year old Michael in his arms. Barry rolled his eyes fondly as Bart stopped, grinning up at his father.

 

“So who’s this handsome little fella?” Hal asked as he crouched down, making faces at the giggling toddler.

 

“This is Michael.” Barry introduced as he sat down. He looked over to where William, Oliver’s son, was playing with little Conner. William had moved in with Oliver and Felicity after his mother was killed. That was when he met his baby brother. Iris was with Wally, talking as Eddie tried to keep their daughter from causing too much trouble. She had gained Uncle Barry’s love of science much to Iris’ dismay. Lydia, Cisco and Lisa’s daughter, was chasing after Martin who was Caitlin and Ronnie’s son.

 

“Bart!” Aiden called. Mick’s daughter was waving the boy over earnestly. Of course Bart ended up tripping over his feet.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes papa!” he called before going over to his friend. Barry sighed but a smile was soon on his face as he felt arms wrap around him from behind.

 

“Hello love.”

 

“Hi Len.” Barry greeted, turning to kiss his husband. Two children ran by but one soon appeared further down as the other caused a strong rain.

 

“Mardon your daughter.” Len called. The man looked up only to sigh and move.

 

“Iyesha calm down, Clyde don’t cheat.” Mark scolded both of the twins. Shawna just chuckled as she watched her husband deal with their kids. Right now she was resting, seven months along with their third child. Hartley was with her as well as his boyfriend James and Axel.

 

“So did you bring them?” Barry asked. Len nodded.

 

“Hey kids! Uncle Len brought bubbles!” Wally called out. The first one there was Bart who happily took one of the smaller bubble wands. Soon all of the children, and some of the adults, had bubbles. Barry leant against Len as he smiled, watching everyone have fun. Michael was leaning forward trying to catch the bubbles that Bart and Aiden blew towards him.

 

“Aw. Mikey is so cute.” cooed Hal, making faces to cause the baby to laugh. Barry turned to speak with his husband.

 

“Holy!” a shatter was sounded. Immediately he looked to see what happened. What looked like glass littered the ground. Michael was laughing as Hal stared in shock.

 

“Good job Mikey!” Bart kept praising his brother as Aiden picked at the glass like material.

 

“Your son just froze the bubble.” Hal explained with wide eyes.

 

“Well this was around the same time that Bart started showing his powers.” Lisa reminded.

 

“So you have a speedster and a kid that can control ice. Fun fun fun.” James smiled. Barry groaned as Len took Micheal, smiling at the baby proudly. At least one of the boys had gotten his powers.

 

“Len we need to re-baby proof the house.”

 

“We can talk to Cisco and Hartley about it a little later. But Barry our son has powers.” Really it was hard to stay annoyed as not only his husband but his two babies seemed so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute story to make up for the sad one


End file.
